Fighter
by Sarcastic Irony
Summary: Ayasha Black/Winchester is Sam and Dean's cousin who travels with them, she has some awesome powers and goes back to La Push because the 'voice' tells her to, she see's her cousin Jacob and more adventures await her.. and why is Embry so protective of her


**Disclaimer: I WISH! By the way the main characters name Ayasha means little one- remember coz it will be important.**

Me- So boys you ready?

Embry- Ha she loves me coz it's an EMBRY story *does happy dance*

Jacob- Chantelle why? Why are you doing this to us, do you hate us that much?

Me- Oh poor ickle Jakey of course not, don;t worry he doesn't know what I have planned for him yet *evil laugh*

Sam W- Damn that girl is scary when she does that!

Dean W- Too true Sammy, she scares the crap outta me.

* * *

**Chapter 1.**

**Somewhere inside the Cullen house.**

"JACOB! You need to go home straight away there are some strange people at your house talking to your Dad and he's crying!" shouted Alice while appearing in the living room faster than the speed of light.

Jacob who had been sitting with Nessie jumped up immediately to face the short vampire.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN MY DAD'S CRYING" he bellowed at her tiny from.

"I mean you better go because I've never seen them before" she said calmly as she watch him phase into a wolf and take off out into the forest howling for the rest of his pack.

"What was all that about?" asked Bella.

"Even I'm not sure yet" the smaller girl sighed heading back upstairs.

**Ayasha's P.O.V**

Me, Sam and Dean had just pulled up in front of Uncle Billy's house and got out the Impala.

"You sure this is the place Aya?" Sam asked me as I gave him a look and he held his hands up "Yeah, yeah I know" he muttered.

"Do you think they'll remember me?" I asked looking up at my cousins- who were more like my brothers.

"I don't know Aya it's been about 9 years since they last saw you" Dean replied slowly.

"Well it's now or never right?" I asked rhetorically going to the front door and knocking.

A man with a wrinkled face, russet skin, in a wheelchair, and black hair and dark brown eyes opened the door and gasped in shock.

"Misha?" he whispered quietly to me.

Hearing my mothers name made my stomach clench with sadness, but I smiled at him and shook my head.

"Uncle Billy it's me, Ayasha" I said to him and watched his eyes widen even more.

"Ayasha? You look just like your mother, get over here girl and give me a hug!" he managed to choke out through his tears.

I jumped on him and laughed when he poked my side like he used to when I was still little, I sighed remembering all the good times we had together when we came to visit in the summer. I pulled back smiling and gave him a kiss on the cheek and stood up and introduced him to Sammy and Dean who he recognized and immediately started talking to.

"DAD!" came a worried-angry voice from behind me.

I turned to see Jacob sprinting over to where we were standing casting glances at us and looking extremely on edge, there were some other noises from behind us and I turned to see 3 other boys coming out of the forest and walking towards us all of them looked like they were on steroids, but I knew better.

"Dad, are you ok?" he asked clearly concerned for his father's well-being.

"I'm fine son! Do you recognize any of these people?" he asked clearly amused when Jake shook his head slowly.

"Oh so you don't remember when I hit you in the head with a tea-spoon when you took my favourite teddy bear? I'm hurt Jakey, really I am" I mocked and turned my head to the side as comprehension suddenly dawned on his face.

"Asha?" he questioned shocked.

"The one and only" I said smirking and turning to face him.

"You remember Sammy and Dean?" I asked and motioned to my brothers who had resumed talking to Billy.

He nodded and then grinned scooping me up into his massive arms for a hug, which I gladly returned. I heard snickering from behind us and I lifted my head to the 3 guys standing just behind Jake, they all had russet skin, brown hair and eyes and they were all missing their shirts, which was fine fore me. As I looked at each one in turn the first two smiled and waved back when I did, but the last one had his mouth wide open and his eyes were as wide as they could get and he just kept staring at me which was just a little creepy. Jake pulled away from me and turned to smile at his friends but frowned at the guy still staring openly at me. I guess Dean and Sammy noticed too, because they came and stood beside me and Jake glaring at the boy who was still staring at me in what seemed like....awe?

Jake put me down so I could stand beside him and the three other boys all came and stood with us.

"Hey kid good to see ya again" Dean told Jake as they shook hands.

"Yeah I remember when you weren't as tall as a tree" Sam told him grinning.

"Hey Jake you going to introduce us or what?" asked the taller one of the three boys, who I _knew_ was Seth.

"Sorry guys this is my cousin Ayasha, this is Dean and Sam" he said grinning.

"That's ok we already know who you are" Dean said dismissing it lightly as if what he just said wouldn't bring up questions.

"You know who they are?" asked Jake cautiously as Dean nodded slowly realizing his mistake.

I sighed and shook my head, thinking for a minute how I was going to explain this.

"Jake, a lot has happened since I last saw you and Uncle Billy which is the main reason why we're here" I told him seriously.

"Ok, but that doesn't explain how you know Seth, Quil and Embry"

"Sam, Dean will you explain to Uncle Billy please, I'll tell Jake and the others?" I asked them.

"Sure Aya, be careful, if your not back in an hour were coming looking for you" Dean replied heading in the house with Billy.

"Asha? What's going on?" Jake asked.

I pulled up my sleeves and showed him my marks and he ran his fingers over them.

"Before I tell you what they are and why I'm here, there are a couple more people that need to be here for this, now don't freak out when I tell you who ok?" I asked slightly scared and he nodded.

"Ok you need to go get Sam Uley, Dr Cullen and some of his family, then I can tell you how I know your friends and those names" I said hesitantly.

He looked at me in shock and then nodded his head.

"Seth can you go to the Cullen's and Quil can you go get Sam please" he seemed to ask but I knew it was a command; the two nodded and ran off back into the forest.

I sank to the ground and rubbed my temples trying to get rid of the headache that was forming there, then I felt a burning hot arm around my shoulders and I leaned into Jake's arm, the other boy seemed tense as he watched us from where he was sat.

"Come on Asha we have to go and meet the Cullen's" he said and brought me up with him when he stood.

We walked into the forest for what seemed like an eternity but was actually only a few minutes we walked into a clearing waited for the others. I wondered what was going to happen once they found out, were they going to hate me, fear me?

"Asha you're scaring me now" Jake pleaded looking at me along with the other guy who I knew was Embry.

"I'm just scared of what you'll think of me when I tell you, I don't want anyone else to hate me" I muttered knowing full well that the two of them could hear me.

"You don't have to be afraid, no one will judge you or hate you" Embry stated, shocking both me and Jake.

"Thank you Embry that means a hell of a lot to me" I thanked him smiling slightly.

**Embry's P.O.V**

She knew my name, this made me extremely happy. When the others talked about imprinting I didn't believe that it was as impressive as they said it was, sure I saw it through their memories but it wasn't the same. She was my whole world now, when I saw her I felt my world shift and align with her.

I saw her shift slightly and look in the direction that the Cullen's would come from and then they were there in the clearing regarding each other silently, there was a howl and she started shaking slightly which got me worried as I moved closer to her and watched as fear and pain flashed across her face before it disappeared.

"Jacob what's going on?" asked Carlisle.

Before he could respond Ayasha was on her feet introducing herself.

"Hello, Dr Cullen. My name is Ayasha and it's my fault that you're out here"

"Please call me Carlisle. Ayasha? Haven't we met before?" the head bloodsucker asked.

"Yes 7 years ago I came into your hospital with my brothers; we told you I fell down the stairs……. Stupid ghost pushed me more like" she muttered the last part so quietly even I had to strain to hear it.

"Jake what's going on, this better be good" came Sam's voice from behind us.

**Ayasha's P.O.V**

Again I pushed my sleeves up and showed them the marks, Carlisle stared at them in shock while the others just looked confused.

"How is that even possible?" he asked.

"I thought you'd know what they were, I got them when I was 6 years old off a demon named Astaroth, before I became a hunter" I explained.

"Demon's don't exist!" Sam stated.

I gave him a cold look and replied in the deadliest tone possible "I can assure you they do Sam Uley, they are as real as vampires and shape shifters are" he seemed shocked and then angry.

"How do you know what we are?" he questioned.

"These marks aren't just for show, they came with _gifts_ and if you would stop interrupting me with stupid statements then you'd know how I knew what and who you are!" I seethed at him.

They all seemed shocked at my little outburst and then I heard a giant booming laugh and a small giggle which immediately caught my attention.

"Glad I amuse you Emmett, you too Alice" I smirked.

"Sorry carry on don't mind us" she stated sweetly.

"As I was saying, these marks come with abilities, I don't know how many all I know is the ones I have- I am partially telekinetic, I have premonitions, If I concentrate really hard on someone then I can 'see' them, past events and everything going on around them which is how I know who you all are, I can _show_ people things that I've seen much like your Renesmee can, being psychic comes with this wonderful deal…. I know things and enhanced strength which only comes out with my darker side. Any questions?" I said parts of this with amusement, sarcasm and disgust.

"That's quite a list" Jake piped up, for the first time since I started speaking.

"Yeah well what can I say I got lucky?"

"How did you get those marks?" Carlisle asked again in a sympathetic voice, since he probably already knew.

I thought back to when and how that thing killed my Mom. How she fought desperately against it, trying to protect me……………

* * *

**Ok so people, please review and tell me what you think- should I continue or should I just forget it?**

**And please if you've got any good suggestions for the story be my guest and I will reply to all reviews- the more the merrier and plus they make updates come faster!**

**You know you can't resist! It makes my characters happy!**


End file.
